


(just a bit) dysfunctional

by rainbowblue13



Series: how did we get here? [19]
Category: Do No Harm (TV), Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Family Reunions, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowblue13/pseuds/rainbowblue13
Summary: link_link: did you leave the dorm?andpeggy: ya, i had to get toilet paper so im at 7/11link_link: get me a green apple slushie plsandpeggy: sureandpeggy: anything else?link_link: nah im goodandpeggy: what about hmm i dunno, a heartfelt reunion with your family?link_link: lemme guesslink_link: u talked to usnavi?Or, everyone has some questions for Lincoln (direct follow up to feliz cumpleaños)





	(just a bit) dysfunctional

**Author's Note:**

> \- highly recommended to read feliz cumpleaños (que chingados) before reading this  
> \- HI I KNOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER THIS ONE WAS REALLY HARD TO WRITE. besides senior year is being a real bitch oof. i'll talk more about the future of the series in the end notes  
> \- i realize i left y'all with a cliffhanger im the worst aaah but!! we get some lincoln finally god bless. i've been meaning to throw him into the story since forever  
> \- sorry if it seems rushed at the end, i couldnt figure out how to finish this and realized it'd always sit around in my notes if i didnt just get over it and published it, finally

**andpeggy:** yo link

**link_link:** what's up?

**andpeggy:** can i ask why tf all of ur instrument music shit is in the living room

**link_link:** oh that, i needed a new area for inspiration lol

**andpeggy:** pls put it in ur room when u get back, it's a mess out here

**link_link:** as if ur room isnt a whirlwind of disaster

**andpeggy:** wow, low blow link

**andpeggy:** what if something unfortunate happened to ur piano

**andpeggy:** what is it mysteriously yeeted itself out of the window

**link_link:** do NOT fuck with me, i have the power of god AND anime on my side

**link_link:** plus, it's yoted*

**link_link:** but fine, i'll clean up when i get back to the dorm

**andpeggy:** thank

**andpeggy:** oh btw, what are ur plans on faculty family day?

**link_link:** my plans on what now?

**andpeggy:** they sent an email, apparently theres a sort of "parents day" deal going on bc of some donors but u can bring whatever family u want, if u can

**andpeggy:** im forcing angelica to go since lizzie is all the way back in d.c.

**link_link:** oh hell yea, she's cool

**andpeggy:** so?

**link_link:** so what?

**andpeggy:** whomstdve are u bringing

**link_link:** that meme only works if u use the apostrophes, pegs

**andpeggy:** let me LIVE grammar police

**andpeggy:** so u arent bringing anyone?

**link_link:** ... nah, i dont think so

**andpeggy:** aite, thats cool, me and angelica will keep u company

**link_link:** thanks, i appreciate it

* * *

**ahamildude:** heyo

**ahamildude:** can i ask u a question??

**andpeggy:** question machine Broke

**andpeggy:** jk, go ahead lol

**ahamildude:** is ur dormmate still lincoln rosario?

**andpeggy:** yea, why u asking

**ahamildude:** uuuuuuuh

* * *

**usnavy:** WHAT THE FUCK

**rubenMD:** Well that was unexpected

**ahamildude:** i just asked to confirm and yep, i was right

**ahamildude:** guess the dude didnt go far

**usnavy:** ay dios mio, que putas hago ahora

**usnavy:** what do i do with this information?? i gotta tell nina

**usnavy:** no wait, i gotta tell kevin and camila first

**usnavy:** no wait, should i tell benny?

**usnavy:** AAAAAAAAAAH

**ahamildude:** OKAY JEEZ USNAVI, RELAX

**ahamildude:** how about u talk to lincoln first? i can get his number from pegs real quick

**usnavy:** okay

**usnavy:** okay yea that's a good place to start

**usnavy:** jesus christ why won't the barrio drama just e n d

**rubenMD:** Cause that'd be boring

**usnavy:** fair

* * *

**ahamildude:** long story, i'll explain in a bit

**ahamildude:** can i have lincoln's number tho?

**andpeggy:** yea sure gimme a sec

**andpeggy:** wait, he's not like a serial killer or some shit right?

**ahamildude:** nope

**andpeggy:** so why the sudden interest? i mean if he did something bad enough for the u.s. money dude to ask questions, it must be serious

**ahamildude:** if he had actually committed a crime, i could just get his number from the FBI or CIA, not his roomie

**ahamildude:** its for other reasons, usnavi related

**andpeggy:** alright, i trust u and that boi

 

_andpeggy has sent contact: link_link_

 

* * *

**usnavy:** hello? it's usnavi, i got your number from peggy

**usnavy:** i dunno if you remember me

**link_link:**  uh yea i do

**link_link:** you're benny and nina's friend

**link_link:** did something happen??

**usnavy:** not specifically, everyone's fine if that's what you're asking

**usnavy:** but you were off the radar for a while and no one really knows what happened to you, we're all worried

**link_link:** well the whole point was to go off the radar, so i guess i succeeded

**link_link:** until now

**usnavy:** but why? is it because of your crush on benny?

**link_link:** oh jesus no, that was so long ago

**link_link:** and that dude is super straight

**usnavy:** then why did you never come back?

**link_link:** i have my reasons

**usnavy:** your family is really worried about you

**link_link:** yeah

**link_link:** well im not sure what you want me to say man

**usnavy:** why didn't you come back? after everything died down?

**link_link:** i was already an adult by then, usnavi. im not obligated to relay stuff to my parents

**link_link:** and it's not really your business either

**usnavy:** okay you don't get to pull that card when everyone in el barrio is basically familia, you can't pretend that's not true

**link_link:** i havent been to el barrio in years and i intend to keep it that way

**usnavy:** look, i get we weren't that close and if you won't talk to me that's fine, just please talk to anyone from home

**usnavy:** carla, daniela, vanessa, even benny

**usnavy:** i'll give you anyone's number

**link_link:** ...

**link_link:** okay fine

**usnavy:** who do you wanna talk to?

**link_link:** abuela claudia

* * *

**usnavy:** mierda

**ahamildude:** what happened??

 

_usnavy has sent a screenshot_

 

**rubenMD:** Oh

**rubenMD:** Oh no

**ahamildude:** how does he not know?

**usnavy:** he hasn't kept in touch with anyone from the neighborhood at all, it makes sense

**ahamildude:** well shit indeed

**usnavy:** i have to break the news to him, this could go south very quickly

**rubenMD:**  Sending you good vibes

* * *

**usnavy:** i'm afraid that's not possible

**link_link:** why not?

**usnavy:** well uh, i don't know how to say this

**usnavy:** she died

**usnavy:** a few years back

**usnavy:** we didn't know how to get in contact with you to tell you...

**usnavy:** i'm sorry

**usnavy:** is there anyone you want to talk to? anything i can do to help?

**usnavy:** lincoln?

* * *

**usnavy:** hey pegs

**andpeggy:** my boiiii

**usnavy:** can you check on lincoln?

**andpeggy:** i mean yea, but why?

**andpeggy:** xander said u had some personal business with him

**usnavy:** i had to break the new to him about someone's death

**andpeggy:**  oh fuck

**andpeggy:** who?

**usnavy:** i think it's better if you hear it from him

**usnavy:** he won't reply to my messages right now

**andpeggy:** okay imma go see how he's doing and keep u posted my dude

**usnavy:** thank you, pegs

* * *

**usnavy:** well, that went

**rubenMD:**  Went what? Well? Terrible?

**usnavy:** not sure yet, he won't answer me

**usnavy:** but peggy is gonna look after him

**ahamildude:** thats good, from what i know theyre p close

**rubenMD:** Hopefully everything works out

**usnavy:** si

**usnavy:** in the meantime, could you guys not tell anyone? especially daniela or the rosarios

**ahamildude:** yeah no problem

**rubenMD:** Only the four of us will know

**usnavy:** four?

**ahamildude:** rubeeeeen

**ahamildude:** what did you doooo

**rubenMD:** I may or may not have mentioned this to Vanessa

**ahamildude:** why are you like this

**usnavy:** it's fine, vanessa would've probably figured it out from me soon enough

**ahamildude:** both of you are terrible at keeping secrets

**rubenMD:** Um hello I kept an doctor's severely dangerous and volatile mental illness under wraps for years buddy

**usnavy:** how did he even become a doctor again?

**rubenMD:**  Beats me

**ahamildude:** america's healthcare is in shambles

* * *

**andpeggy:** hey my dude

**usnavy:** hey peggy! how's he doing?

**andpeggy:** well im not gonna lie he cried a bit

**andpeggy:** hes asleep rn

**andpeggy:** but hes gonna be ok

**usnavy:** thank you

**andpeggy:** can i ask whats up?

**andpeggy:** how do u two even kno each other?

**usnavy:** we grew up in the same neighborhood, he's one of my friend's brother

**andpeggy:** WAIT YOU KNOW HIS FAMILY??

**usnavy:** uuuuh yes?

**andpeggy:** TELL ME EVERYTHING

**andpeggy:** he never talks about his family, i was kinda afraid he was an orphan or something

**andpeggy:** oh my god is he an orphan??

**andpeggy:** how does he cope with the |  ||  ||  | _

**usnavy:** first of all, i have no idea what those lines mean

**usnavy:** second of all, no, he's not an orphan. both his parents are still kicking

**usnavy:** i dunno if i should tell you more though, it's his past to tell

**andpeggy:** aite thats fair

**andpeggy:** thanks for telling me

**usnavy:** no problem pegs

* * *

**andpeggy:** angelicaaaaaaa

**andpeggy:** answer meeeee

**Schuylerfied:**  What's up?

**andpeggy:** do u still have vanessa's number from the dinner party?

**Schuylerfied:** Yeah, I can send it to you if you want. Why do you ask?

**andpeggy:** i got my reasons lmao

* * *

**andpeggy:** hellooo

**andpeggy:** im peggy, also known as pegs, we met at that fancy shmancy dinner party thing u went to w/ usnavi?

**epa.nessa:**  Oh hey, how'd you get my number?

**andpeggy:** angelica shared it to me

**epa.nessa:** Oooh

**epa.nessa:** Wait, aren't you also the one that showed up to Usnavi's bodega to teach him about memes that one time?

**andpeggy:** hell yea that was me Boi

**andpeggy:** okay sooo ur from the same barrio as usnavi then, right?

**epa.nessa:** Don't live there anymore but yeah

**andpeggy:** can you hmu with some gossip from there

**epa.nessa:** Why, exactly? I mean I wouldn't mind, I love gossip, but for curiosity's sake

**andpeggy:** i gotta find out deets about ppl there

**andpeggy:** besides, im becoming good buds with navi and i wanna know more abt his home cause hes my dude

**epa.nessa:** "Your dude"?

**andpeggy:** i kno how that sounds but let me explain

**andpeggy:** i'm like super gay™

**epa.nessa:** Hdjdhsjdh my bad omg

**andpeggy:** yeah im a big ol' lesbian so don't worry abt that particular issue

**epa.nessa:** No prob

**epa.nessa:** So look, Im kinda busy w/ some work stuff but I can make sure u get aaaall the gossip from el barrio

 

_epa.nessa has sent a contact: Damniela_

 

* * *

**link_link:** hey

**usnavy:** hey man, how you doing?

**link_link:** i mean the news still suck

**link_link:** but what happened happened, y'know?

**link_link:** no point getting too caught up in the past

**link_link:** and i know you were especially close to her after your parents, so im sorry for your loss

**usnavy:** si compadre i get you

**usnavy:** and thank you

**link_link:** so uh, finding out about abuela gave me a new perspective on things cause, jesus christ ive missed out on a LOT huh

**link_link:** i can't even imagine how nina and my parents are doing after all these years

**usnavy:** nina's going to stanford, actually

**link_link:** holy shit really?? that's awesome, i can't believe she made it

**link_link:** actually scratch that. it's nina, ofc i believe it

**usnavy:** haha yeah

**usnavy:** y'know, you could talk to them

**usnavy:** catch up on stuff

**usnavy:** i know they'd love to see you, or even hear from you

**link_link:** yeah, i guess

**link_link:** it was just so embarassing to go back after running away over a stupid crush

**usnavy:** wait i thought you said you didn't run away because of that??

**link_link:** well it was a combination of things

**link_link:** and again, it was kinda embarassing

**usnavy:** so you really ran away from home because you were crushing on benny, huh?

**link_link:** you are so not allowed to judge me over crushes when youve been drooling over vanessa since f o r e v e r

**usnavy:** actually, we're dating now! so take that!

**link_link:** who made the first move

**usnavy:** uuh it was kind of a mutual thing?

**link_link:** also, how long were u crushing on her before u two even started dating?

**usnavy:** this is irrelevant and off topic

**link_link:** lmao

**link_link:** look, i guess talking to them again wouldn't be... the worst thing in the world

**link_link:** i just. want to take little steps. can't do too much at once or just show up to their doorstep

**usnavy:** yeah yeah i understand

**usnavy:** i can give you their number and you can call them, maybe? and then see how that goes

**link_link:** that'd be... yeah that'd be nice

**link_link:** i miss them

**usnavy:** i know

**usnavy:** i'll send you their contacts real quick

**link_link:** hey, usnavi, thanks

**link_link:** i know we never talked much when i lived in the barrio but youre a cool dude

**usnavy:** hey man, that's really sweet of you, i appreciate it :D

**link_link:** yeah yeah dont let it get to your head

**usnavy:** also, i have to ask

**usnavy:** why link_link?

**link_link:** i didnt wanna put my last name

**link_link:**  but also the game character named link?

**usnavy:** green hat dude?

**link_link:** yeah, his last name is link too

**usnavy:** wait so his full name is link link?

**link_link:** yeah lmao

**usnavy:** oh my god, and i though usnavi was a weird name

* * *

**Damniela:** Usnavi

**Damniela:** Usnaaaviii

* * *

**usnavy:** I HAVE A BAD FEELING

**ahamildude:** mood

**rubenMD:** What do you mean? @usnavy

**usnavy:** DANIELA JUST SENT ME A MESSAGE

**rubenMD:** Okay, and?

**usnavy:** and she just happens to message me like, hours after we find out about lincoln?

**rubenMD:** I see your point

**ahamildude:** how would she find out tho?

**usnavy:** it's daniela

**rubenMD:** It's Daniela

**ahamildude:** okay?? still doesn't explain it? the only ones that kno are the three of us and vanessa

**rubenMD:** Would she have told?

**usnavy:** i don't think so, she knows that dani would spread it and vanessa wouldn't want that for nina

**ahamildude:** well who else?

* * *

**usnavy:** yes dani?

**Damniela:** How long did you think you could keep Lincoln a secret from the Rosario's, pendejo?

**usnavy:** it was just until lincoln was ready to talk to them

**usnavy:** i even gave him their numbers, it won't be long now

**usnavy:** but i figured it'd be better for them to hear from him directly than hearsay

**Damniela:** Okay okay

**Damniela:** I thought you were actively keeping them from finding out in general

**usnavy:** nombre daniela, why would i do that?

**usnavy:** and by the way, who even told you about all this?

**Damniela:** I have my ways

**usnavy:** danielaaaa

**Damniela:** Also Alexander's little oddball with a head of curls accidentally told me while she asked about Lincoln's family

**usnavy:** peggy???

**usnavy:** actually that kind of makes sense

**usnavy:** anyway, hold off telling people at least until the rosario's know, please?

**Damniela:** As long as Lincoln calls them soon

**Damniela:** I know that boy and he might back out of that

**usnavy:** now that peggy knows, that's very unlikely

* * *

**link_link:** did you leave the dorm?

**andpeggy:** ya, i had to get toilet paper so im at 7/11

**link_link:** get me a green apple slushie pls

**andpeggy:** sure

**andpeggy:** anything else?

**link_link:** nah im good

**andpeggy:** what about hmm i dunno, a heartfelt reunion with your family?

**link_link:** lemme guess

**link_link:** u talked to usnavi?

**andpeggy:** actually he wouldn't tell me the deets so i had to ask around

**andpeggy:** so, crushing on a straight guy, huh?

**link_link:** not anymore

**link_link:** but at the time

**andpeggy:**  and ur logical reasoning was running away after confessing?

**link_link:**  what can i say im Dramatic and Gay

**andpeggy:** big mood

**andpeggy:** tbh since you never talked about ur family i imagined they were well

**andpeggy:** yknow

**andpeggy:** not super cool abt ur crush

**link_link:** nah, theyre not homophobic if thats what u mean

**link_link:** i mean they were surprised i was gay but not in a bad way

**link_link:** if anything i suffered more from being an artsy musician kid with a sister who studies politics

**andpeggy:** yeah tell me about it

**andpeggy:** btw theres no green apple slushies, only cherry and grape

**link_link:** graaape

**link_link:** but yeah, usnavi gave me all their numbers. nina and my parents

**link_link:** it's just. i dont even know how to start that conversation

**link_link:** it's probably a bad idea

**andpeggy:** okay look man

**andpeggy:** if even usnavi, who ur not even related to, was concerned about u running away, i cant  imagine how ur family feels

**andpeggy:** and tbh you look like a depressed sack of shit every time someone talks about their parents

**andpeggy:** so CLEARLY u miss them, and from what i investigated ur parents and sis CLEARLY miss u

**andpeggy:** now tell me, are they homophobic and/or abusive?

**link_link:** no

**andpeggy:** sooo whats the reason to stay away?

**andpeggy:** no one wins if you dont talk to them

**link_link:** okay... okay yeah you have a point

**link_link:** thanks, pegs

**andpeggy:** no problem link

**andpeggy:** omw with toilet paper and slushie

**link_link:** b l e s s

* * *

**dispatchyo:** Saludos, usnavi!

**usnavy:** que onda, benicio

**dispatchyo:** Heeey, where's my exclamation point?

**usnavy:** lotta stuff happened today jaja

**dispatchyo:** Wanna talk about it?

**usnavy:** i can't yet, but soon

**dispatchyo:** That's ominous

**usnavy:** only slightly :P

**usnavy:** but how's your day?

**dispatchyo:** Everything's good, got to hang out with Nina a lot!

**usnavy:** aww tortolitos

**dispatchyo:** We are not lovebirds, just two adults in a healthy relationship, Navi

**usnavy:** tortolitooos

**dispatchyo:** Hahaha

**dispatchyo:** Yo what the hell

**usnavy:** ?? what

**dispatchyo:** You remember Lincoln?

**usnavy:** yes?

**dispatchyo:** He just called Nina, apparently

**usnavy:**  wooah, what!! that's crazy

**dispatchyo:** Don't get me wrong, this is good news, but why now? What took him so long?

**usnavy:** maybe he was just embarassed

**dispatchyo:** About what?

**usnavy:** dude

**usnavy:** the crush

**dispatchyo:** Oh

**dispatchyo:** I mean sure yeah that would be embarassing, not gonna lie

**dispatchyo:** Still, what changed?

**usnavy:** maybe he had a change of heart

**dispatchyo:** Change of heart as in he's not into me anymore?

**usnavy:** dios mio benny not everything's about you, no offense

**dispatchyo:** Okay okay, that's fair

**dispatchyo:** I was just a bit worried there'd be a weird love triangle issue

**usnavy:** nah dude he's not into you anymore, don't worry

**dispatchyo:** How do you know?

**usnavy:** i have a feeling

**dispatchyo:** Well let's hope you're right

**usnavy:** yo, by the way, have you talked to ruben?

**dispatchyo:** Oh, that

**dispatchyo:** Define "talked"

**usnavy:** i'll take that as a no

**dispatchyo:** It's just weird, man. I don't wanna push it if he doesn't wanna talk to me

**usnavy:** just let him know you two can talk whenever with no hard feelings, dude. open up that field of communication

**dispatchyo:** I'll try

**usnavy:** thanks man, i really appreciate it

**dispatchyo:** Yeah yeah, don't get sappy on me Usnavi

**usnavy:** i will be as sappy as i please, benicio

* * *

**dispatchyo:** Hey Ruben, it's Benny. I just wanted to apologize again for what went down on Sonny's birthday

**rubenMD:** It's okay man, thanks for apologizing though

**dispatchyo:** Yeah

**dispatchyo:** Off topic but, thank you for writing with proper grammar and capitalization

**dispatchyo:** Only Daniela and Nina do it so it's weird to see another human spell words correctly through text

**rubenMD:** I'm surprised Usnavi and Alexander haven't corrupted me yet, honestly

**rubenMD:** And I've survived mainly thanks to autocorrect

**rubenMD:** But thank you, your proper punctuation and lack of acronyms is also appreciated

**dispatchyo:** No problem haha

* * *

**ahamildude:** @usnavi any updates?

**usnavy:** he just called nina, so that's progress! 

**rubenMD:** Vanessa just told me the same thing, apparently he invited Nina and his parents to some university family thing

**rubenMD:** To catch up and all that good stuff

**usnavy:** oh thank g o d  i thought this was gonna be a disaster

**usnavy:** but it was only slightly disastrous, god bless

**ahamildude:** lmao

**usnavy:** and thanks for telling us alex, you could've kept it a secret but you helped out and were honest with us

**rubenMD:** Yeah dude, if it hadn't been for you Lincoln would still be estranged from his family, you did good

**ahamildude:** y'all are gonna make me weep dfhjdfh

**ahamildude:** and it was Teamwork

**rubenMD:** Why is it the only time you use an apostrophe is for the godforsaken word "y'all"

**ahamildude:** y'all'd

**rubenMD:** No

**ahamildude:** y'all'd've

**rubenMD:** STOP

**Author's Note:**

> \- i hope u enjoyed! lincoln and peggy are god-tier mlm/wlw solidarity. also abuela angst :(  
> -so, about future updates: im not sure exactly how im gonna end this series but the next fic is most likely the last one. i wanna wrap up as much stuff as possible so i'll re-read the series and tie up all the lose ends i can, but i might miss a couple plot points i never got around to including  
> \- the reason im ending it relatively abruptly is because i want this series to have a conclusion rather than lingering as "incompleted" forever, but i do wanna have a proper end to this series, so it might take another while for me to upload what i deem a good enough ending  
> \- i want to thank you all for your incredible support for this series that began as a shitpost/crack fic and spiraled into a plot-based mess that you all enjoy, somehow. i even made a freaking oc and all of you still supported it so from the bottom of my heart, thank you for reading. i'll try to not wait 38475 years before uploading the next fic :P  
> \- comment like and scribble


End file.
